


stay drabbles

by chaesunghan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesunghan/pseuds/chaesunghan
Summary: just some short drabbles for stays
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 14





	stay drabbles

_**a blush of cherry blossoms - lmh** _

After endless days and nights working hard both at school and at the cafe, fatigue consumes your entire body and mind. Your muscles ache from carrying boxes and you can barely comprehend what you were reading.  
  
Going to the room adjacent to your classroom, Lee Minho is pissed off that the rest of the Student Council wasn’t doing much to help you. He gives each and one of them an icy glare before he starts his scolding. All of them were terrified, especially since notorious Lee Minho was the one about to give a tirade. In fact, they were more afraid of you and Minho than the teachers.

“Why are you letting her do all the work while you’re playing around?!” As expected. Attacking them suddenly that made them all flinch.  
  
“I— we. Well the President said… said she can handle all the work so we figured—”  
  
“Look here Vice President,” Minho interrupts him. “Just because Pres says she can handle it doesn’t mean she actually means it.”  
  
Minho’s thoughts come across the hard work you’ve done both for your classmates and for your family. A ladder almost crushed you down after helping a classmate who was about to fall down. He remembers you working overtime even when you were sick. You were always so dedicated to helping your loved ones and making the school better (even if you think you have a vendetta against the guys).  
  
He softens his glare at the shaking boy. “You may not see it but she does need your help. You can’t let her do all the work.”  
  
The Vice President looks down in shame. “We— we understand. We’ll do a better job helping the President.”  
  
Minho gives him a pat on the shoulder before he leaves. The Student Council was left with their own thoughts to reflect on what they’ve done to help you. They realize your efforts go way beyond to what they do. They should have worked harder.   
  
“President L/N seems to be tired today. I think we should take over her work just so she can rest.” The Secretary says as he walks to your classroom. The rest of the group follow suit.  
  
You were barely halfway through with assessing the reports from the festival and you were about to give up. Just when you were about to lay your head down to take a small time to rest, you hear the door open, jolting you awake.  
  
“Miss L/N… we would like to take over your work for a while,” the Treasurer said.  
  
“You seem to be working hard nowadays President.” The Secretary takes the assessment papers. “We’ll handle this for today and tomorrow. I think you should go home and rest.”  
  
“I’m totally fine, okay. I can handle this,” you fake a laugh, earning you more worried looks.  
  
You hear the door open again. “You heard them Y/N. Let me take you home.”  
  
“Minho what are you?—” He didn’t even let you finish your sentence. He takes your hand and takes you to the hallway. You guys walk furthermore without him explaining anything.  
  
He finally talks when you guys stop by the vending machines. “I figured you need a little rest day for yourself. You should learn how to relax from time to time.”  
  
As much as he’s an annoying ass pestering you non-stop, you appreciate him looking out for you. He’s the only one who knows what kind of life you have and at least he’s not like other people who would make fun of you just because you were poor. You were fidgety, not knowing what to say to him.  
  
You hear him press the button to one of the machines and him putting coins inside. You hear the item drop and another one. Minho crouches down to get them and hands one of them to you.  
  
“Stra-strawberry milk?” you stutter as your face got warm. It was your favorite drink after all. _How did he know?_  
  
“Your favorite right?” Your face grew even warmer. _He does know._  
  
“Ye-yeah… you didn’t have too.” Your fingers fidget on the drink.   
  
He takes your hand once again and sips on his banana milk. “But I wanted to. Now let me take you home.”  
  
Home? But you have work today. “Not the train station? I have work today you know.”  
  
“You’re supposed to be resting idiot. At this point, you might get sick for working too much.”  
  
“But what about Manager? What will I say to her?”  
  
“I’ll tell her you can’t come. I’m sure she’ll understand why. And plus. She knows me well by now.”  
  
Minho worries so much for you but he doesn’t tell you directly. Just by his gestures like fixing your wound after the ladder incident or holding you tightly when you feel weak makes your heart flutter. Something that you don’t tell him directly. 

There were many beautiful places in your city. It’s just that you don’t know where to find them because you focus your energy on trying to pay the bills. Minho wanders around a lot and he wants to take you by a place he loves to see especially in the springtime.   
  
The cherry blossoms seem to give the city the whimsical whirl it needs for all the people seem to be workaholics. Both of you walk by the riverbank. The place seems to be abundant in cherry blossoms. How they look wonderful flowing so gracefully midair. You take your time admiring the beauty of the scene and the delicate petals. You hold up your hand in the air to capture a petal.  
  
The boy in front of you is witnessing another side of you that he has never seen before. The more relaxed, cheerful side of you where your smile is truly genuine— different from the smiles you show to your costumers. He’s glad he gets to witness this side of you that’s less uptight.  
  
You look at him with such happiness in your eyes and you give him your biggest smile ever.  
  
He notices you looking at him. This made him more bashful. “Hey! Stop staring! Why are you looking at me like that???”  
  
You chortle at his reaction. “I know I’ve said this maybe more than enough times but thank you… thank you for looking out for me.” You take steps closer to him… giving him a hug.  
  
Your actions were all of a sudden and it shocked him a bit. But he softens to your hug, reciprocating it. 


End file.
